Episode 1550 (25th December 1997)
Plot Tiffany is disturbed by loud music coming from the bar. She goes down to find Grant and questions him about the ladies he was entertaining earlier. He tells her that nothing happened between him and them, and he was just trying to prove a point. The next morning, celebrations are in full swing around the Square. Ian is appointed to the task of hosting the Beale and Fowler family's Christmas dinner, and Terry presents Irene with an unusual Christmas gift; a lovebird and a plastic budgie on the wrongdoings of Tony and Polly. Tiffany grows increasingly bitter towards Aunt Sal and her bickering on the care of Courtney. Alex prepares for the refuge Christmas dinner while Jeff is left home alone watching television. Pat and Barry spend their morning at the side of Roy's hospital bed and Kathy arrives to offer her condolences. Polly catches Irene and Terry sharing a passionate kiss. Tony confronts them after Polly informs him on what she's seen. Kathy promises Frank she'll remain shum that Frank was the one who found Roy after his heart attack. And the Mitchell family Christmas dinner commences. Grant's temper is on thin ice with Tiffany after she shares a harmless kiss with Frank and later shares flirtatious comments with Conor. The knock-off Christmas angels from the market prove to be what they really are when the majority of them set alight. Phil lets Kathy down after promising to look after Ben while she helps out Alex and Sarah at the refuge, point blank refusing to do so at the last minute until Tiffany comes to the rescue. When Simon comes to visit his father, Irene makes the visit very uncomfortable when she discusses Tony's and Polly's relationship. The Beale and Fowlers' happy day is disturbed with the entrance of Cindy. Mary is on the receiving end of both Ian and Cindy. Grant warns Tiffany to stay out of Phil and Kathy's business after taking on the task of looking after Ben, and he later storms out of the pub. Jeff turns up at the refuge at last minute and tells his son how proud he is of him and the pair exchange gifts. Ian witnesses Cindy getting into the car with Nick Holland. Kathy has left the Christmas puddings she was supposed to take to the refuge at The Vic, so George and Peggy decide to take a walk and present them to her. Only, when the refuge is cleared, Kathy and Alex share a glass of wine which evolves into a passionate kiss just as Peggy and George get to the door. Cast Regular cast *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Alex - Richard Driscoll *Peggy - Barbara Windsor *George - Paul Moriarty *Phil - Steve McFadden *Tiffany - Martine McCutcheon *Grant - Ross Kemp *Simon - Andrew Lynford *Annie - Nadia Sawalha *Terry - Gavin Richards *Irene - Roberta Taylor *Sarah - Daniela Denby-Ashe *Tony - Mark Homer *Polly - Victoria Gould *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Mark - Todd Carty *Conor - Seàn Gleeson *Martin - James Alexandrou *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Mary - Melanie Clark Pullen *Nigel - Paul Bradley *Clare - Gemma Bissix *Dot - June Brown *Bianca - Patsy Palmer *Ricky - Sid Owen *Michael - Russell Floyd *Matthew - Joe Absolom *Susan - Tilly Vosburgh *Frank - Mike Reid *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Roy - Tony Caunter *Barry - Shaun Williamson *Jeff - Leslie Schofield *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Steven - Stuart Stevens *Lucy - Casey Anne Rothery *Peter - Alex Stevens *Ben - Matthew Silver (Uncredited) Guest cast *Aunt Sal - Anna Karen *Jessie - Chelsey Paden *Nick - Dominic Taylor Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *3C Albert Square - Living room and kitchen *29 Albert Square - Living room, kitchen and hallway *31 Albert Square - Living room, kitchen and hallway *41 Albert Square - Hallway *87 George Street - Living room/kitchen and hallway *Walford General Hospital - Private ward *Walford Refuge - Exterior and dining area Notes *This episode was broadcast at the later time of 8.30pm due to the Christmas Day schedule. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Tony learns Terry and Irene's secret. Will Phil regret his behaviour? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,900,000 viewers (5th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1997 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:Christmas episodes